1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to recycling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved recycling bench apparatus wherein the same is directed to the recycling and segregation of various components for subsequent transport to a recycling center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage bins of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the positioning of various components within a recycling bench structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno wherein a recycling bin includes a divided compartment container utilizing a top shelf pivotally mounted to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson sets forth a multi-compartment recycling bin container organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to Heller sets forth a multi-compartment refuse container utilizing a matrix of recycling compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 to Cypher sets forth a cylindrical recycling compartment and container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes sets forth a trash bin and cart utilizing various bins arranged for transport on a cart structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved recycling bench apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.